There are a wide variety of methods of taking photographs and each method has certain advantages and disadvantages. Thus, cameras using conventional film have an extensive array of film speeds, replaceable lenses, f-stops, exposures, etc. which provide the photographer great scope in composing and creating a picture. However, considerable time is required to process conventional photographic film. Consequently, the photographer cannot immediately see the results of his choice of parameters. Thus, standard practice calls for the photographer to shoot several pictures, each with slightly varied parameters, in hopes that one of these pictures will produce the desired result when the film is processed. Instant cameras and film are available which provide the processed picture within seconds of exposure. However, instant cameras tend to be produced for the "point-and-shoot" amateurs and, hence, do not provide the adjustable parameters which are available with conventional cameras and film. Again, photographic cameras and film, both instant and conventional, depict the surface appearance of a person or object, whereas x-ray cameras and film depict the internal structure of the person or object. Each of these may provide valuable information and the information provided by one such type of photography may supplement the information provided by the other. This involves the use of two separate cameras and substantial time will be required to focus and shoot with one camera and then to obtain, focus and shoot the second camera. This may be satisfactory if the condition to be photographed is static. However, if the condition is changing, it may be difficult or impossible to obtain a meaningful correlation between the two pictures. None of the prior art cameras have been able to avoid these problems.